


Knowing Me, Knowing You

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Wei Ying as Donna Sheridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: Wei Ying was the most annoying person he knew, and sometimes he wished he could escape himself.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Niè Huáisāng & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 33
Kudos: 136





	1. Everybody Screamed, When I Kissed The Teacher

Wei Ying was the most annoying person he knew, and sometimes he wished he could escape himself. Especially now, as he stared into the crowd of his graduation, with hope lingering in his heart. He knew Madam Yu was never going to show, that much was obvious from the missed recitals and high school graduation. But his uncle failing to be there, made his heart ache as he accepted the diploma from Professor Wen, who hated Wei Ying with a passion.

Though, Wei Ying knew he wasn’t truly alone here. His brother had graduated earlier this year, but had come to the celebration for him. And their sister, the kind Yanli, sat in the farther up row she could, her toddler on her lap as she whispered to her peacock of a husband to take photos. Nie Huaisang stuck his tongue out from where he sat in his robes, his diploma already being used as a fan. Wei Ying grinned, and his brother shook his head wildly. Wei Ying started to leave the stage, but stopped at the podium. Professor Wen looked like he was about to combust.

“I know that I wasn’t chosen to be our speaker this year. And, really, Wen Qing, you deserve it. Even though you terrify me.” Wei Ying said, and the girl in question flipped him off. “But I just wanted to say.”

The man paused for dramatic effect as Professor Wen stepped closer, in an attempt to move him away.

“I will not be paying off my debt to this college. Ever.”

“A-Xian!” Jiang Yanli said, pulling her youngest brother into a hug as the college security guards finally unhanded him. “I’m so proud of you!”

Wei Ying grin grew a little watery before he looked over his sister’s shoulder where his nephew chewed on his fist.

“How’s my favorite nephew doing?” Wei Ying said, pulling the boy from his father’s arms and spinning the two of them around. The boy laughed happily, patting his sober soaked fist against Wei Ying’s cheek. The man turned back to his family, where the three adults smiled at him fondly. “Well, I hope my next suprise doesn’t disappoint.”

Jiang Cheng looked immediately angry, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. No, he was sure why. “What did you do?”

“I booked a plane ticket.”

“A-Xian, what do you mean?”

“I mean that a desk job is boring and I’m young and single and hot.” Wei Ying grinned, and Jin Zixuan groaned into his palm as the man in front of him blew a raspberry at Jin Ling. “So, I’m going to travel the world. I don’t know for how long. But I’m going to Paris first.”

“By yourself?” Wanyin asked, and Wei Ying smiled sadly.

“Well, I tried to ask you a few days ago, but you brushed me off.” The man shrugged, tilting his head to move his long hair out of Jin Ling’s reach. “So, I’m going to Paris. You’re free to join me whenever on the trip, so’s Huaisang. But, my flight’s at 10.”

“Tonight?” Yanli asked, her eyes widening.

“Yep!”

“Have you packed?”

Wei Ying grinned sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	2. Waterloo

Wei Ying practically ran into the man in front of him as he stared up at the Eiffel Tower.

“Ah!” He gasped, stepping back and pushing his long hair out of his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I got distracted.”

“Mn.” The man said, and Wei Ying took a moment to appreciate this man’s looks. His face was completely blank, but held nice features that accentuated golden eyes. Overall, framed by soft black hair that Wei Ying wanted to run his hands through. He wore a long coat over his business casual clothes. He was gorgeous.

“Can I make it up to you?” Wei Ying grinned, tilting his head. “Dinner? Coffee?”

The man raised an eyebrow. “Lan Zhan.”

That wasn’t a normal corteousy name, and internally Wuxian knew it had to be the man’s birth name. “Wei Ying.”

“Mn.” The man hummed, and his lips curled almost into a small smile. “Dinner would be nice.”

The wind left Wei Ying’s lungs as his lips parted slightly. He blinked slowly before biting down on his bottom lip. “You wouldn’t happen to know any retaurants, would you?”

The man nodded, picking up Wei Ying’s suitcase where he dropped it, and finally smiling at him. Wei Ying felt faint.

“So you’ve graduated, as well?” Wei Ying asked, and the man, _Lan Zhan_, hummed in agreement. “What did you go to school for?”

“Music.”

“Really?”

“I play the guqin.” Lan Zhan said softly, and Wei Ying rested his chin in his palm as he stared at the other man with soft eyes.

“I’m sure you do so beautifully.” Wei Ying whispered, before blushing as Lan Zhan smiled into his water glass. He shouldn’t be this taken with a stranger.

“What about you?” Lan Zhan asked.

“Hm?”

“Major?”

Wei Ying laughed, his eyes crinkling. “Oh! I’m going to be certified as a teacher. Once I finish traveling, of course.”

“You must love kids.”

“They’re very easy to love.” Wei Ying agreed. “They don’t let the world dim their happiness, no matter what. I admire that. How long will you be in Paris, Lan Zhan?”

The man’s face froze slightly, before he dropped his eyes to the table. “My flight leaves tomorrow morning.”

“Oh.” Wei Ying said softly, before smiling. “Well, we’ll just have to make you last night in Paris something to remember.”

Wei Ying drags Lan Zhan through Paris as the streetlights flicker on. He chatters enough for the both of them, rambling on about the cute bunny shaped breads in a store window and how cute that couple over there looks. Lan Zhan links their fingers together, and for a moment the words die in Wei Ying’s throat before he grins, illuminating the world around the two as he continues his endless chatter.

The two slowly find themself in front of the eiffel tower once again, and Lan Zhan pauses before turning to Wei Ying. Wei Ying bites his lip once more, unsure as to why this man makes butterflies flutter through his core. Lan Zhan smiles, softly and then all at once and Wei Ying cannot look away.

“Thank you.” Lan Zhan said, his voice is barely above a whisper as he tucks a stray lock of hair behind Wei Ying’s ear. “For tonight.”

Wei Ying’s heart stutters. The other man steps back, leaving Wei Ying alone with only his suitcase for company.

“Lan Zhan!” The man shouts, running forward to catch onto the man’s sleeve. They both pause, and Wei Ying lets out the breath he had been holding in.

“Thank you.” Wei Ying said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss onto the other man’s lips.

Lan Zhan’s ears turn pink, and Wei Ying can’t hold back the grin that overtakes his face as he spins around and jogs back to his suitcase. He turns, waving once at the still frozen man, before trudging down the sidewalk towards his hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	3. Knowing Me, Knowing You

Greece was overall warm as the sun peaked in the sky, Wei Ying tumbling from the bus he had been squished inside for the past two hours. The small town he found himself in held a small dock, hopefully with a boat that would take him to a little island just off the coast. But, first, he needed a shower. The closest thing to a hotel was a small tavern on the main street. The doors were painted blue, and a small girl played on the sidewalk outside, playing hopsketch by herself. A man in a white button up was sweeping the stoop, his long hair pulled back loosely by a ribbon.

“Hello!” The man smiled, and the girl glared at Wei Ying. “Looking for a place to stay?”

“And someone to take me to the island.” Wei Ying said, returning the smile.

“Hm, I think we know someone who could help. Right, A-Qing?” The man said, and the girl wrinkled her nose before seeming to look Wei Ying over.

“I guess Papa could...” The girl mummbled, turning back to her game as the man shrugged at the girl’s back.

“Come inside, please. It’s terribly hot out today.” The man said, ushering Wei Ying inside. “My name’s Xiao Xingchen. My husband and I run this place.”

“Wei Wuxian.”

“Are you planning to stay long?” Xingchen asked, “A-Qing’s a little standoffish, but she’s glad for any new company.”

“I don’t have a plane ticket back yet.” Wei Ying laughed. “It was kind of a spontaneous trip.”

“I see.” Xingchen hummed. “Well, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need.”

“Where?” Yanli asked as Wei Ying smiled to himself. His sister’s concern was almost tangible over the phone.

“I’m in Greece right now.”

“And you’re safe?”

“I’m completely fine. You’ll pass it all along to A-Cheng?” Wei Ying laughed.

“Of course, A-Xian. Jin Ling misses you.” His sister said, and relief spread into his shoulders. “Has anything exciting happened?”

“Well,” Wei Ying said, pausing to poke A-Qing in the cheek as she attempted to eavesdrop. “I had a sort of romantic night in Paris, but we parted ways. Nothing really happened, but it was... romantic. He was romantic. But don’t tell A-Cheng, he’ll get all huffy I didn’t tell him first!”

“Your secret’s safe with me and Jin Ling.” Yanli laughed. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Yanli.” Wei Ying said, sticking his tongue out at A-Qing as she tugged on his arm. “I’ll call you later, okay? I love you.”

Wei Ying spun to crouch in front of A-Qing as he hung up the phone. “What can I do for you, Madam?”

The girl stuck her tongue out at him before giggling and pointing down the street. “The pretty man knows you.”

“Pretty man?” Wei Ying grinned, swinging the small girl into his arms as he started to walk. “Which pretty-“

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan said, as the two stood a few feet apart.

Wei Ying’s face split open, the laugh leaving him almost a sigh of relief. “Lan Zhan! Don’t tell me you followed me all the way to Greece.”

The other man’s face softened and that same smile appeared as he walked closer. A-Qing wiggled until Wei Ying put her down, and she rushed back towards her father’s home.

Lan Zhan brushed the hair from Wei Ying’s eyes, his touch barely grazing skin. Wei Ying bit his lip, staring up at the taller man. A soft breeze blew past them, and Wei Ying laughed softly before reaching up to lock his hands around Lan Zhan’s neck.

“You don’t have to leave in the morning, do you?” The man said, and Lan Zhan shook his head slightly. “Perfect.”

Wei Ying rested his legs across Lan Zhan’s lap as they lounged on the island, the water lapping just a few feet away. In his hands, Wei Ying had a small notebook where he had sketched the likeness of the man before him. Lan Zhan shifted, lifting Wei Ying’s enough so that he could stand, before leaning down and pressing his lip’s to the smaller man’s forehead. They’d fallen into this routine, spending their days together on the island before separating to their own rooms in the small house that Xiao Xingchen had lent them.

The summer sun was warm on Wei Ying’s skin as he followed Lan Zhan with his eyes as the man moved towards the stove that occupied a corner of the living area. The man could just imagine what it would be like to know he’d wake up to Lan Zhan every morning, as warmth filled his chest with the sharp pain of knowing that it could never happen. But who was Wei Ying to stop himself from longing?

The next day was cold and windy as a storm blew across the island. Wei Ying shuddered slightly before turning to nuzzle his face closer to Lan Zhan’s neck. Wait. Lan Zhan’s neck. A blush spread across Wei Ying face as he moved back slightly, only for a still asleep Lan Zhan to pull him closer.

“Stealing my first everything, huh, Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying murmured, running his fingers through the other man’s hair. Content filled Wei Ying, warming him as the storm began to pour outside.

Lan Zhan picked up his journal, and Wei Ying watched as a single piece of paper fluttered to the ground behind him. Wei Ying grabbed it, in his mind knowing he just wanted to hand it back to the other, but froze.

A plane ticket, a reminder of how little time they had, for tomorrow.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan said, something thick in his voice as he stepped closer.

“When were you going to tell me? When you were leaving?” Wei Ying asked, feeling the sting behind his eyes grow. “Were you even going to?”

Lan Zhan froze, and Wei Ying dropped the ticket onto the table next to him before grabbing his flannel and leaving the door, not even bothering to slam it shut. The sun shone vibrantly outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	4. I Have A Dream

“Young master Wei!” Xingchen smiled, a young boy hiding behind his legs. “This is A-Yuan. Say hello, A-Yuan.”

The boy blinked twice at him before waving a small chubby hand.

Any broken hearted feelings flew from Wei Ying’s body as he smiled at the child. “Hello, A-Yuan. I’m Wei Ying.”

“He’s an orphan.” Xingchen explained calmly that night after A-Yuan had disappeared down the road. “He still lives in his grandmother’s home, but the town’s been trying to move him in with a foster family.”

“I’ll adopt him.” Wei Ying blurted, before the two men stared at each other in mutual shock.

“He doesn’t wish to move.” Xingchen said softly.

Wei Ying nodded. “Then I guess we’ll just have to stay here.”

“We leave you alone for a month, and suddenly you have a kid.” Jiang Cheng hissed, punching his brother on the shoulder as Huaisang knelt to talk to A-Yuan.

“In my defense, he’s adorable.” Wei Ying said, picking up the small boy and pushing him towards his new uncle. “Says hello to A-Cheng!”

“Hello.” The small boy said, and the glare in Jiang Cheng’s eyes softened before he looked back at Wei Ying. “Have you told shijie?”

“Of course I did! They’re planning to come visit next summer with A-Ling.” Wei Ying grinned, sticking his tongue out at his brother as A-Yuan copied his action.

Huaisang laughed, linking his arm with Jiang Cheng’s. “You two are like peas in a pod already.”

Lan Zhan, formally known as Lan Wanji ran into A-Qing as he returned to the small coastal village.

“If you’re looking for Wei Ying.” The girl sniffed hautily at the man. “He’s down in the café with the nice rich man.”

“Mn.” Lan Zhan hummed, looking down the street to see Wei Ying laughing with Huaisang as A-Yuan ran around them. Jiang Cheng was inside ordering food. But to an outsider, the three seemed an almost happy family as Wei Ying let A-Yuan crawl into his lap and play with his hair.

Lan Zhan frowned, and turned away.

“You’re really planning on staying?” Jiang Yanli’s voice said through the phone as Wei Ying let A-Yuan run around him.

“I can’t uproot A-Yuan like that.” Wei Ying said as the small boy became interested in a worm on the sidewalk. “And I can’t just leave him here either.”

“I know, A-Xian. I know.” His shijie said, and there was a resigned smile he could imagine in his head. “Just be sure to send me your address. I want to be able to spoil my nephew even if we’re a world apart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a little short, but I couldn't think of any other way to show how Wei Ying adopted A-Yuan,,, So my apologies for it being so short.
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	5. Honey, Honey

Wei Yuan was turning 18, and it was the biggest event in his father’s mind. There was to be a party, and Wei Yuan had been told to invite anyone he wanted. Which had been a mistake. Now, the boy led his four friends, Jingyi, Ouyang Zizhen, A-Qing, and Jin Ling, around the island on a sort of trip. His father kept popping in to check on them, and finally Wei Yuan closed the door to the barn and locked it from the inside with a “we’re fine!”

“So... why are we hiding in the barn?” Jingyi asked. “Not that I’m complaining, but I think A-Ling just stepped in donkey shit.”

Said boy shouted in disgust, moving away to wipe his foot on the cleaner parts of the floor.

“I found my dad’s diary!” Wei Yuan grinned, a habit he had learned from his father. “All about the summer he adopted me.”

“And?” Jin Ling said, looking thoroughly unimpressed by the small notebook.

“He was in _love_.” A-Yuan said. “Like in love-in love with Lan Zhan.”

Zizhen eagerly propped his head onto A-Yuan’s shoulder to read the open page, as A-Qing made a sound of disgust.

“Lan Zhan?” Jingyi asked, tilting his head as he peered over A-Yuan’s shoulder at the diary.

“The mysterious man he met in Paris for one night.”

“You can’t fall in love in one night.” Jin Ling scoffed, and A-Yuan stuck his tongue out at him.

“May, I had the strangest night in Paris.” A-Yuan began reading, only for Jin Ling to slam the book closed on his fingers. “Hey!”

“We all know Uncle Wei’s gonna write in graphic detail about ANY sexual stuff, please.” Jin Ling said, for fear of being scarred.

The group stared at the boy in shock before doubling over in laughter. A-Qing sat herself onto one of the support beams as Zizhen grabbed the diary to read.

“So, why do we need to know this?” Jin Ling asked as A-Yuan sat on a bale of hay.

“Because I might have invited _Lan Zhan_ to my party.”

“You didn’t.” Zizhen breathed, his head snapping up with wide eyes.

“Oh, but I did!” A-Yuan said. “And, I got a reply. He’s coming!”

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into cheers. The four boys bounced around together, A-Qing merely raising her arms in celebration. A knock silenced them, followed by Jiang Yanli’s gentle voice.

“What are you kids doing in there?”

“Nothing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	6. Mamma Mia

Lan Zhan didn’t remember the island being so... beautiful. Or well populated, for that fact. What was once a single home, was now a open courtyard with a hotel built around it. The man only had a single suitcase with him, just as he had over ten years before. In fact, very little had changed about him in those years. He was still handsome, single, and well-off.

“Hi, can I help you?” A young boy asked, his dark hair ruffled as he dropped a cardboard box next to an open door.

“Mn.” Lan Zhan hummed, holding up the incitation to the party with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Oh.” The boy’s eyes widened almost comically. “Oh! You must be Lan Zhan! Please, come this way.”

“I was hoping to see Wei Ying.”

“Oh yeah, yeah. He’s a little busy right now. The party has him stressed, so let’s get you settled first?” The boy rushed to grab his suitcase and lead him through a small doorway.

On the other side there was a small barn that held a trapdoor to the attic. The boy simply helped the man’s luggage up before grinning widely at him. Lan Zhan looked around the room rather unenthusiastically.

“Alright...” The boy sighed. “I know this looks... well... kinda like shit. But, that’s because Daddoesn’tactuallyknowthatyou’recomingtyparty.”

Lan Zhan froze, standing perfectly still as the boy shuffled from foot to foot.

“You’re Wei Sizhui?”

“Ahh, yeah!” The boy nodded. “And I mean, my dad talks all the time about the summer he adopted me and how it was great and stuff, you know? So I thought it’d be a fun suprise if I invited you!”

“Wei Ying and I did not part on good terms.” Lan Zhan says simply, shaking his head and attempting to leave the room.

“Wait wait wait!” A-Yuan scrambles. “Please, just at least try? What’s the worst that can happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Actually posting an update? Weeks after the last update? More likely than you think-
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	7. Money, Money, Money

The worst that could happen was Wei Wuxian finding Lan Wanji before Sizhui broke the news. And of course, that was exactly what happened, the two men staring at each other, Wei Ying dangling upside down at the window. His hair was spread almost like a curtain, before whatever was holding him let go. Wei Ying fell into Lan Zhan’s arms, both staring at each other with wide eyes, their faces only inches apart.

“What are you doing here?!” Wei Ying gasped, scrambling down from Lan Zhan’s arms and away a few feet. “Any other day, we could have hashed whatever this is out. But not today! Oh! You!”

Lan Zhan frowned, swallowing his guilt as Wei Ying continued. “You can’t just show up like this, Lan Wanji! On A-Yuan’s birthday, no less!”

“I was invited.” Lan Zhan said, and the other man faltered for a moment, before glaring at Lan Zhan.

“That’s not funny.” Wei Ying snapped, running a hand through his hair. “You- You stay in here, understood? And then tomorrow, we’ll get you back on the ferry to the mainland and we’ll go our seperate ways again.”

“Wei Ying-“

“No.” The man said, and the two froze, Lan Zhan’s hand just barely reaching out, before Wei Ying scrambled down the ladder and out of the room. “I mean it, Lan Zhan!”

“Oh, God, we’re old.” Jiang Wanyin complained, uncorking a bottle of wine as Huaisang applied an expensive face serum in the mirror. “The kids we raised are adults.”

“We raised?” Wei Ying laughed. “You didn’t raise shit, Jiang Cheng!”

“Mm.” Huaisang wrinkled his nose as Jiang Cheng took a sip of wine straight from the bottle. “But, how are you? With A-Yuan growing up.”

“I’m happy.” Wei Ying said, and his two friends stared at him blankly. “Really! Content, is what I am. I have a beautiful hotel on a beautiful island in Greece that is constantly falling apart. My son has friends and has scholarships to some of the most prestigious American colleges.”

“But are you… happy?” Huaisang asked, snatching the wine bottle from Jiang Cheng and pouring it into wine glasses.

“Happy?” Wei Wuxian said. “What does happy have to do with anything?”

“No, no.” Huaisang huffed. “Are you… you know… fufilled?”

“Oh, you mean-“ Wei Ying paused, having grabbed the electric drill dropped onto the floor and revving it suddenly.

Huaisang startled backwards as Wei Wuxian laughed.

“Oh, that.” The man rubbed his nose, before shrugging. “Not really. But who needs men? Useless, is what they are in romance.”

“Well, I’m concerned!” Huaisang said, patting his arm. “You’re out here living like a Catholic nun! When was the last time you got some?”

“If we’re having this conversation, please refill my wine.” Jiang Cheng groaned, covering his eyes with one hand.

“That’s not a problem! I just- I don’t want- I don’t need- Huaisang!” Wei Wuxian said, pushing his friend’s grinning face away. “I can’t do it!”

“You mean?” Jiang Cheng sat upright, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

“What? No!” Wei Ying gasped. “Not like THAT. I just mean that, no one’s caught my eye! You pervert, Jiang Cheng!”

“No one?!” Nie Huaisang said, blinking slowly.

“No! I mean, after that stupid Lan Zhan walked out of my life, men just… haven’t had an appeal. No one has.” Wei Wuxian took a suffering sip of wine. “And now, on my A-Yuan’s birthday, he decides to show up after how many years? The audacity this man has! As if my time with him was memorable enough for me to not move on with my life!”

“He’s here on the island?” Wanyin asked, still sitting at attention.

“He’s in my goathouse! Said he was invited!” Wei Ying complained, taking another swig of Emperor’s Smile.

Nie Huaisang choked on his wine, before setting it down and staring at his friend. “What?!”

“The goathouse?” Wanyin asked at the same time, the two exchanging a look before springing up.

“No. No!” Wei Ying yelled, chasing after the two as they ran to the goathouse.

Huaisang, suprisingly, was the first to reach the barn, already scrambling up the ladder by the time Wei Ying arrived to stop them. He threw open the door, only to find the room completely empty.

“Huh...” Wei Ying said, blinking as Wanyin rounded on him. “He really was here, A-Cheng!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get an F in the chat for Jiang Cheng?
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	8. Our Last Summer

Lan Wangji sat on the beach, a guqin balanced on his knees. The notes that fell from the strings were soft, as Wei Yuan came to sit next to him. The two sat in silence, watching the waves as they pushed and pulled at the sand.

“Why did you really invite me?” Lan Wangji said, his voice calm as Shizhui took a deep breath.

“Dad’s- he’s-“ A-Yuan let his shoulders drop. “He’s sad. He’s always doing things for me and everyone else, but I can’t remember the last time he did something for himself. And.. and he wants me to go to college in America. I can’t leave him here all alone. Sure, A-Qing and her dad’s live in town, but that’s still so far. And when I found his diary from the summer he met me, and I read about your… I don’t know, whirlwind romance, I just- I wanted to try? He seemed so… happy when he wrote about you.”

“You love your father very much.” Lan Zhan said, his fingers idling playing with the strings of the guqin. “Do you want to go to college in America?”

A-Yuan blinks, looking away from the ocean to stare at the man. “What? I- I guess so? I mean, the education I could get there… and the scholarships would mean less financial strain on-“

“But do you want to go?” Lan Zhan repeated.

A-Yuan shook his head. “No. I don’t want to leave. I… love my home, my friends, my dad. I don’t want to leave them for four years to go to a new country for school. I’d- I think I’d be content going to the closest college. But- but there weren’t any full rides. We can’t afford that, and-“

“Do not think of the cost right now.” Lan Zhan said, lifting the guqin and placing it onto A-Yuan’s lap. “I once tried to teach Wei Ying to play. It clears and calms the mind.”

“Try being the operative word?” A-Yuan laughed, but carefully shifted his position into how Lan Wangji was sitting.

“Mn.” Lan Zhan nodded, holding his hands in the air over his lap, as if a guqin is there.

A-Yuan copied, his fingers brushing against the strings lightly. They sat like this for a while, a melody slowly forming as A-Yuan pressed against the strings.

“There is no shame in wishing to stay.” Lan Wangji said, letting his hands drops into his lap. “But you should tell your father. I am sure he would be happy to let you stay.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.” A-Yuan’s voice is barely above a whisper.

Wei Wuxian stood on the edge of the beach, watching as his son played the guqin. His heart tight in his chest as his boy, barely old enough to be on his own, played beautifully. _I don’t want to be a burden_. Wei Ying swallowed, straightening his back as he stepped through the sand towards the two.

“A-Yuan, your aunt is looking for you.” Wei Ying said, smiling as the boy jumped, the guqin making a sharp twang.

“Dad!” A-Yuan gasped, letting Lan Wangji take the guqin before scrambling to his feet. “I need to tell you! I didn’t mean-“

“Don’t worry about stuff right now.” Wei Ying grinned. “Go on, we can talk tomorrow. You have a party to get ready for.”

A-Yuan puffed his cheeks but nodded, letting his father ruffle his hair before quickly walking away.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji greeted, his voice calm as he stood.

“Ah, Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying nodded, his jaw tight. “Since Shizhui invited you, I expect you’ll be on your best behavior.”

The other man nodded in agreement, carefully draping a cloth around the instrument.

“Lan Zhan?” Jiang Yanli asked, her eyebrow raised slightly as A-Yuan helped her set the tables for dinner.

“I invited him, because I thought he would make Dad happy… but it did the opposite. You should have seen them, GuMa! He looked… sad when he saw Lan Zhan.” A-Yuan said.

“Well, they did not depart on good terms, A-Yuan.” Jiang Yanli smiles. “I’m sure A-Xian knows you meant only good things, but you shouldn’t have done this secretly.”

“I know, GuMa.”

“Wei Wuxian.” Jiang Yanli said, her hands on her hips as she cornered her brother. “Why are you so stubborn?”

“You raised me.” The man blinked.

“I just heard from your son that the man you have been in love with for the past decade is on the island, in your home, as a guest, and that you’re treating as a stranger.” Jiang Yanli did not glare, though her brother shrank away slightly. “Why?”

“Because I’m not over it! He just- he just _left_, jiejie!” Wei Ying said, his voice exasperated. “How could I forgive him for just leaving?”

“You know that’s not what happened, A-Xian.” Jiang Yanli said. “Who really walked away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Yanli I would give my left lung for you-
> 
> Shizhui refers to Yanli as "GuMa", which is what I found from researching is the term for "your father's older sister" - of course, if this is incorrect, please feel free to let me know! <3
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	9. Winner Takes It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party and another "breakup".

The island bustled with last minute preparations as the sun slowly began to sink beyond the horizon. Wei Wuxian watched the sky as it slowly turned a deep purple, dropping his eyes to watch his son laughing and talking with his friends across the courtyard. For a moment, the man thought he could see his little boy carrying a school bag half his size, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. A younger Wei Wuxian patting his head and kissing his forehead before sending him off to school.

Steeling himself with a sharp inhale, Wei Ying turned away from the young adults, blinking furiously against the hot tears that threatened to appear. Nie Huaisang stood a few feet away, a sad sort of smile on his lips as the two men made eye contact.

“They all grow up eventually.” Huaisang said, wrapping one arm around Wei Ying’s shoulders as they began walking. “You’ve done an amazing job raising A-Yuan.”

“He’s leaving the island.” The man whispered, glancing over his shoulder to see Jin Ling and Jingyi wrestling as the other three watched with amusement. “And I’m the one who pushed him to go.”

Huaisang paused, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion for a moment before schooling his face back into sympathy. “He’s not leaving forever.”

The party was more of a dinner, or maybe a potluck. There were a dozen mismatched tables spread across the area, with lanterns and fairy lights barely illuminating the entire place. Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang were seated at one of the far off tables, casually leaning against each other while eating some form of pasta and talking to each other. Jiang Yanli was smiling near the makeshift bar, a glass of pure whiskey in her hands that she sipped without flinching. Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan seemed happy enough to talk with the woman though, the three laughing occasionally. Jin Zixuan seemed completely out of his comfort zone, one of the older women from the nearby town cornering him. The man was smiling, though the pain in his eyes as he kept looking over at his wife for salvation was easily seen. Jiang Yanli giggled and took another sip.

The group of friends surrounding the birthday boy were rather loud. Jin Ling and Jingyi seemed to be having some sort of drinking competition, though A-Yuan was drinking them both under the table. A-Qing and Ouyang Zizhen were arm wrestling, and the table shook as the girl almost broke Zizhen’s arm with a crushing defeat. Wei Wuxian watched from the very edge of the party, a glass of water in his hands as he nervously tapped his foot.

“You’ve done a beautiful job.” Lan Zhan said, stopping next to Wei Ying as the latter jumped slightly.

“Thank you.” Every muscle in Wei Wuxian’s body felt tense as the two stood next to each other.

“Wei Ying-“

“Baba!” A-Yuan called, rushing over with a bright grin, and promptly stumbling into his father.

“How much have you had to drink?” Wei Ying laughed, the tension disappearing as he pushed back the boy’s hair gently.  
“More than you.” A-Yuan sniffed, rubbing his nose. “We need to fix that.”

“We do not. You should be cut off.”

“You can’t cut me off on my birthday.”

“Why not?”

“I’m adult!”

“Nah, you’re still three. It’s illegal to drink, A-Yuan.”

“Am not three!” Wei Yuan pouted, before pulling at his dad’s arm. “Please? You look sad just standing over here.”

“Fine, fine.” Wei Ying grinned, ignoring Lan Wangji completely as he followed A-Yuan into the party. “For every glass of water you drink, I’ll take a shot.”

“That’s not fair.” A-Yuan said. “You’re trying to sober me.”

Wei Wuxian shrugged, and the boy sighed dramatically before grabbing a bottle of water from a cooler.

“_Fine._ You win, baba.”

The party slowed are three, when A-Yuan and Zizhen fell asleep under one of the tables. Jingyi seemed content to use them as footstools until a slightly tipsy Jiang Yanli saw them. The technically-no-longer-children were sent to bed, with Wei Wuxian and Jiang Yanli making sure they all safely made it to their rooms. Tucking in A-Yuan and pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead, Wei Wuxian let a tear slide down his cheek before wiping it away with a shake of his head. A few doors down, Lan Wangji stood waiting as Wei Wuxian closed the door to A-Yuan’s room and turned to him.

“Wei Ying.” Wangji said, his voice soft and the man swallowed thickly. “Can we-“

“I don’t want to talk.” Wei Wuxian replied, closing his eyes briefly. “Not after…”

The other man didn’t flinch, and Wei Wuxian sighed, walking past him with his back straight.

“We’ve both played all our cards, Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying said, looking again at the horizon. “There’s nothing left to say.”

“We never-“

“I don’t want to talk. I get it, Lan Zhan. You’ve come to make your peace. Just…” Wei Ying didn’t bother to brush away his tears this time, his back still facing the other man.

Shaking his head, Wei Wuxian walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I want to smack Wei Wuxian upside the head for being a fool. How many times can he walk away??
> 
> And yes, A-Yuan did inherit Wei Wuxian's ability to drink his friends under the table. But Wei Ying learned that from his sister. :)
> 
> I have two more chapters planned after this one, but I'm unsure when those will be ready. My apologies for the inconsistency in updates!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3
> 
> Comments make my day! <3


	10. When All Is Said And Done

“Wei Wuxian!” Lan Wangji said, his voice unbearably loud in the silence of the night.

“Lan Wangji!” Wei Ying replied, anger lacing his voice as he turned around, the tears dripping from his face.

“I’m still in love with you.” Lan Zhan said, his shoulders dropping. “I never stopped loving you.”

The two men stare at each other, one shocked into silence. Lan Wangji breathes in deeply, slowly walking closer to Wei Wuxian.

“When I left, I went to my family and told them I was leaving for good. That I’d fallen in love. When I came back, the girl who lived in the village told me you had a son. I… I saw you having lunch with your son and another man. I thought you’d moved on.” The man reaches an arm out, blinking a few times before dropping his arm again. “So, I went back. My uncle was furious with me, threatened to completely disinherit me if I didn’t clean up my act.”

Wei Wuxian sniffles, rubbing tears away as Lan Zhan continues. “When I got the invitation, I didn’t even hesitate. I would follow you to ends of the earth, Wei Wuxian. And if you ask me to leave again, I will. But I cannot leave with you thinking I wanted to hurt you.”

Wei Wuxian laughs, a hiccuping sound as a fresh wave of tears overflow. “Lan Zhan, you never moved on?”

“I love you. I like you. I whatever you, Wei Ying.” The man says, an echo of the words Wei Wuxian had once whispered to him under the starlight.

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying says, reaching out to softly press his fingertips to the other’s cheek. “Don’t leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue! <3
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	11. Super Trouper

A-Yuan landed on the island early in the morning, with only the crew of the boat and Lan Wangji awake. Wei Wuxian had never been convinced to wake before 6am, which left A-Yuan’s arrival time of 4:30 something that would be Lan Zhan’s job. The older man stood on the dock, his long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail as he waved. Wei Yuan was home, at least for the summer vacation. The decision to go to college in America had not been easy, but when his friend Jingyi had announced he would be attending the same school it had been better. And now, of course, his father wasn’t alone. Not that he ever truly was with the employees of the hotel bustling around. But now, Wei Wuxian had Lan Wangji besides him. A-Yuan’s other friends had begun their lives as well. Ouyang Zizhen had chosen an university in Greece, while A-Qing had decided to leave her education at high school. And little Jin Ling was still, of course, in high school. He was the same age as his friends, but had been held back a year during elementary. Something A-Qing continued to tease him about. JiuJiu Jiang had gotten married during the semester, finally convincing Nie Huaisang that he wasn’t going anywhere. This meant that the aunties of the family had set their sights on Wei Wuxian, and his hopefully soon acquired husband in Lan Zhan.

On the horizon, storm clouds brewed ominously, though the two on the docks paid them no mind. For A-Yuan was home, and the three could weather any trouble together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading Knowing Me, Knowing You. This fic started as a grand idea I didn't think I'd be able to fully write, and now we've officially finished. This chapter, of course, was an epilogue. But know that Lan Zhan and Wei Ying are still living happily on the island after the end of the story. <3
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please feel free to check out any of my other fics. I have more MDZS fics on my profile as well as other fandoms through my pseudonyms. If you would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)!


End file.
